fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru
'''Tohru '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Tohru has black hair, tied in pink beads. A pink leather jacket covers her dark, purple shirt. She also wears a layered skirt (in the colors of black and dark purple), and a pair of dark grey pants. To conclude her looks, two black shoes with pink laces. Before Freezeria, She had orange lashed eyes. Now, she has normal oval shaped eyes. She also had pink stripes on her bottoms which also got removed. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 mushrooms (left) * 2 peppers (right) * 8 anchovies * 4 minutes * Sliced into 8 piecces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Brown Rice * Cheese * Peppers * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * 2 Butters * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Lettuce * Tomato * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 2 Spicy Garlic Wings * 2 Wild Onion Wings * 4 Medium Boneless Wings * 8 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun * Mustard * Cheese * Onions * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Confetti Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle during other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Orange Frosting ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles during other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) ** Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup during other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Cinnamon Rolls * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Spaghetti *Garlic Basil Sauce *Italian Seasoning *4 Anchovies (Clams in others holidays) *5 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *3 Cookies Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Butterscotch Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Mocha Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Maple Icing (Chocolate in other holidays) **Honey Drizzle (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Toppings she is unlocked with *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Mixable *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Chicago Bun *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookies. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Anchovies *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Cake Papa's Next Chefs (2013) She won to Kayla in the first round and won to Mary in the second. She and Doan made 1st place in the Purple Burple division. She's lost to Utah. Trivia *It is implied that pink is her favorite color, as her clothing is mainly pink. *In Freezeria, she is the only female to order Nutty Buttercups while the rest of the customers who order these are male. * She somewhat seen to be asian, like Akari and Kenji. Gallery 15.jpg Tohru (Taco mia).png Earliestperfectorderintacomia.jpg|Tohru's perfect order in Taco Mia. Fiesta.png|An angry Tohru in Papa's Wingeria. tohruperfectorderinburgeria.png|A perfect score from Tohru in Papa's Burgeria An angry tohru in papas taco mia.png|Take an oral test for this simple question. Mad tohru.jpg|Tohru gives Maggie 41 points in anger. Horrible breakfast..png|I will never be happy fir this joke. Tohru closer..png|This Tohru as a closer. Fail Waffle.jpg|Tohru is not pleased in Papa's Pancakeria Side-by-side.png Tohru cravings.png|Her order on Papa's Hot Doggeria Tohruandoan.PNG Tohruareyoukiddingme.png|Tohru are you kidding me? Displease Tohru - Burgeria.png Tohru2.jpg Tohru 2.png Angrytohru.png|Another Angry Tohru tohrunew.png Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru win the Purple Burple division Tohru w.jpg|Tohru Profile in Pizzeria Poor Tohru.png Angry Smiley.png Tohru-Starlight City.png|Tohru walking down Starlight City! drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum)|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=9333.0 Tohru Drawn by me!.jpg|Tohru drawn by Kingdom of Jerland (Flipline Forum) Okay Pasta - Tohru.png Okay Pasta - Tohru 2.png Tohru's monster taco.png|Tohru's taco monster Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png Tohru is not pleased.png|Tohru is not pleased with her taco Tohru Shy.jpg|Draw of Prudence Shy(Flipline Forumer) Okay Pasta - Tohru 3.png Stpaddys14.jpg Not Bad.jpg|That was unhappy!Terrible Unpleased Tohru.jpg|This is a huge order to vomit! 1010553_672594396136694_1860811786_n.jpg TohruNF.jpg|Perfect Pasta in Neptune's Feast ChibiMaker tohru.jpg|tohru chibi maker Cheddar winners.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:T Characters